


Autobot Television Network - Excerpt 3

by Plonq



Series: Transformers Television [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq
Summary: [Intermezzo]Announcer [voiceover]:And now for yourCybertron Historical Momentfeaturing Kup.
Series: Transformers Television [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Autobot Television Network - Excerpt 3

[Intermezzo]

**Announcer [voiceover]:** And now for your _Cybertron Historical Moment_ featuring Kup.

**Kup:** (He is sitting back in a deep, comfortable chair, looking relaxed with his hands resting in his lap. A large monitor behind him has _Cybertron Historical Moment_ across it in fancy Cybertronian script.) Now I know what you're all thinking; "Iacon has always been in a state of being bombed." Well, that's not true. I can remember a time when Iacon wasn't being bombed.

**Monitor:** (It flares to life with a grainy, glitchy video of unbadged Cybertronians smiling and milling about in the streets.)

**Kup:** (Leaning forward slightly.) This recovered video shows happy Cybertronians moving around in what was believed to be Iacon before it was in a state of being bombed. (He sits back again and his eyes flicker to a slightly dreamier blue glow.) I remember visiting Iacon before it was being bombed. I knew a guy there, and we got drunk or something. I dunno. It was a long time ago.

**Monitor:** (The video ends and it goes back to displaying the logo, with the translucent text "ALERT" blinking over it in red.)

**Kup:** Speaking of Iacon, if you live there then you should seek immediate shelter because it's currently being bombed.

**Announcer [voiceover]:** (The whole scene fades to black around the monitor that is still blinking its alert.) This has been your _Cybertron Historical Moment_. Iaconians, please take shelter.


End file.
